The Sacrifice
by FlowerAfterRain
Summary: Hermione was invited to attend her last year at Hogwarts. Harry died, Ron attended the auror training, Ginny was heartbroken, and Draco was her head partner. Everything was alright until something happened and changed her whole life. Bad at summary :( DM/HG - DM/GW RnR please!


Disclaimer : I wish I own all of these :( Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I happen to own only this story plot :D

Sorry for my bad English, spelling, grammar, etc~

* * *

The Beginning

Hermione packed her books into her second trunk. She felt enthusiastic about it. She felt like 7 years ago when she had received her first Hogwarts letter. 2 weeks ago she received a letter from Professor McGonagall that she was invited to attend her last year in Hogwarts. Of course she would attend. Last year she left Hogwarts and her family to help Harry finding horcrux. When the war ends, she thought she wouldn't be able to finish her education, but finally the invitation letter came. She watched her 2 trunks. It was always heavy every time she came back to Hogwarts after exam holiday. Two trunks, one for her clothes and her daily needs, and one for her books. Though she was a war hero, she would always be a bookworm.

Then she shrunk her trunks size, performed an undetectable extension charm to her beaded bag, then put the trunks there. She felt so lucky being able to perform that spell. It was very useful, and no weigh at all. She changed her clothes to a brown shirt, a black cardigan, and a jeans. She just simply combed her now tamed hair. That thing was no longer frizzy and bushy. She applied some powder lightly to her face, it made her look little bit more fresh. After double checking and making sure that nothing was left, she exited her room. It was still the same before she left her parents, and then they left that house to Australia. The difference was only the silence. It was so quiet, no one was there but her. She saw the hanged pictures on the wall. Some pictures of her and her parents. She had returned the photos when she obliviated her parents like the way they were. Tears started to form in her eyes. She missed them so much. Yet she didn't know where they were. She felt so lonely. Though if she found them they wouldn't remember me as their daughter, she thought sadly. Then the pictures of her, Ron, and Harry. Yes, everything would be different. She didn't know whether Ron decided to come back to Hogwarts or not. She just hoped he would join her. As for Harry, he didn't go with Ron nor her. He was badly injured after defeating Voldemort. Too bad because he was one of the part of Voldemort's soul. So when Voldemort was destroyed, part of him was also destroyed as well. The next day, he died. All the wizarding world mourned him. They thanked him for his struggle to defeat Voldemort and freed the wizarding world from their fear. He had fulfilled his fate to bring the world to the peace. They had considered him as the war hero, also Ron and Hermione. But he was the highest. And he would be remembered forever. Hermione smiled as she wiped her tears. She missed Harry as well. She knew everything was gonna be very different than before. She walked to the floo and stopped. She turned her head and watched her house, the living room, the place with so many memories. She smiled sadly. She just hoped her parents would return to that house and remembered her. She glanced around her house living room for the last time, then grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it while shouting "The Burrow".

The green fire ignited, the sensation was almost the same as apparating, the difference was only the ashes when arriving at the destination. Less than 10 seconds later she arrived at the Burrow. She smiled that she would meet her friends, except Harry of course. There were nothing changed at that house compared with the last time she was there. Excitedly she entered that house.

"Hermione! Thank goodness you're alright!" She hugged her briefly and smiled happily.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. There's nothing to be worried about. Everything was fine now," Hermione returned the smile warmly.

"Where's your things? You bring your things, don't you?"

"Right here," Hermione tapped her jacket pocket. Molly just smiled.

"That's my girl! Come on, lunch will start in 10 minutes," she headed to the kitchen. Hermione followed her behind.

"Let me help you."

"Oh no dear, everything is prepared in the dining room now, just go find Ron, Ginny and George, tell them go come down, lunch is ready."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione ascended the stair to find Ron, Ginny, and George. She expected everything was fine. Until she found Ron in his room, his eyes was bloodshot, and damp. She knew Ron still mourned Harry.

"Ron," she called.

The ginger turned his head to the door where the voice came from. His mouth was slightly turned upward when he saw her.

"Hermione."

They hugged in a long time. They missed each other, and both of them missed Harry. When they pulled back, their eyes were wet. Hermione wiped the tear on her cheek. She smiled to Ron and so he did.

"How are you, Mione?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ron. You look so messy," she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, still making an effort to keep move on. When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. The lunch is ready, your mother told me to get you. Now I'll get Ginny and George."

"Just get Ginny, I'll get George. Okay?"

"Okay," then they separated. Ron headed to George's room, and Hermione headed to Ginny's.

'Yeah, this is gonna be so different', she thought. It was so sad losing Harry. All the Weasley family loved him. And he wouldn't be here this time, actually forever. Hermione sighed. She kept ascending the stairs to find Ginny's room. When she found the room, the door was closed. She knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She tried to open the door. It was unlocked. Then she found the youngest Weasley, sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, sobbing.

"Ginny," Hermione walked to her bed.

Recognizing that voice, Ginny looked up and she saw Hermione at the edge of her bed. She cried and Hermione hugged her, she couldn't help her tears escaped her eyes. Ginny must be so heartbroken, she thought. She drew circles in her back to calm her, not whispering that everything was okay because the fact that it was not okay at all. They just sat and hugged for a little long time. When Ginny was calmer, Hermione released her. She studied her, her eyes bloodshot, dark circles under her eyes was so evident. It looked like she didn't smile at all since the war.

"If you need someone to talk, I'm here, Ginny."

Ginny only nodded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then smiled at Hermione.

"I miss you, Hermione," she hugged Hermione briefly.

"I miss you too, Ginny. Now let's go downstairs, time for lunch."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Ron was already there, George too. Hermione wished she never saw George, he looked so miserable. Like there was no trace of his humorous personality at all. She knew the pain this family had had. Losing 2 people they loved was so painful. She was losing her parents too, she didn't know whether they were alive or not. But she hoped they were still alive and safe.

"Hello Hermione, when did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked warmly.

"Just now, Mr. Weasley."

"Glad to have you here, Hermione, really," Ron said.

Hermione smiled sadly and just nodded. Then Mrs. Weasley came brought some food for lunch.

"Now lunch is ready. Go fill up your stomach, kid," she said jokingly, to reduce the tension.

They started to fill their plates with foods. They ate in silence. No one spoke. Even the usual cheery Mrs. Weasley was silent. Only the clanging sound of plates, spoons, and forks. Hermione couldn't bear the silence so she decided to start a conversation.

"Um, I've received a letter from Professor McGonagall to finish Hogwarts. Did you receive it too, Ron?"

"I did. But I didn't plan on going back there, Hermione."

Hermione was disappointed, she hoped Ron would come back to Hogwarts to accompany her because Harry was gone, but he didn't want to go back. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Why didn't you want to go back?"

Ron sighed. "I want to go to the auror training. It has been my dream to become an auror. Yesterday I've been offered to join the auror training next week by Kingsley. I'm sorry, Hermione, you must be disappointed, but I really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to fulfill my dream."

"It's alright, Ron. That's your decision. I'm your best friend so I will support whatever you choose to be," Hermione said sincerely.

"Thanks, Hermione. Though I didn't go back, but Ginny will be joining you. Now you're at the same year with her."

Hermione chuckled. "That would be great you know."

She glanced at Ginny who just played with her food and didn't eat it. She never wanted to see Ginny in this condition. She wished she could take the pain this family felt away.

At night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She went out of her room to the backyard. She sat on the grass, stargazing. The sky was so clear, the moon and stars dancing vividly in the dark sky. Her thoughts wandered to Harry. She missed him so much. It was a week after his death. She really missed him. She needed someone to talk, someone that not in the same situation as her, or worse from her, someone that strong enough to listen to her and comfort her. She felt so lonely. A lone tear escaped her eye. She sniffed, then it slowly changed into sob. She missed Harry, she missed her parents, she missed everything the way it was before the war. She kept glancing at the stars, wishing Harry was watching her from there, and she could watch him, but she couldn't.

"How are you overthere, Harry? We missed you so much. I shouldn't have lose my Time Turner, so I can rewind everything, so you'll be with me here right now. It's just been a week, but it's so hard for everyone, Harry. Why did you leave us?" Hermione said softly, still glancing at the stars. Tears kept escaping her eyes. She wanted to release all her emotion before going back to the house. She cried and cried.

An hour later, Hermione started freezing. It wasn't October yet but it was cold. She stood up, wiping her tear-stained cheeks, and proceeded to go inside. Back in her room, she laid in her back. Staring at the ceiling for a moment. Then she closed her eyes, letting sleep consumed her.

Hermione stayed at the Burrow for 3 days. It was 1st September, time to go to Hogwarts. She prepared everything and put all her things in her beaded bag, using undetectable extension charm as usual. After finishing up, she went to Ginny's room to see if she had prepared. At Ginny's room, everything was packed. And somehow it looked empty. Hermione hated that feeling, emptiness, like there was a hole in her heart, it pained her. Ginny was there, staring outside from her window. She still looked sad.

"You've packed everything?" Hermione asked, surprising Ginny.

"Yes.." she answered. She stared at Hermione for a moment, then back at the window.

"We have an hour before departing to the station. You want to go outside?"

Ginny shook her head. Hermione sighed. She knew very well Ginny was still heartbroken.

"I'll go downstairs, just in case you need me."

Ginny didn't respond. Hermione sighed again, and then left downstairs. She went to the kitchen. Little hoping there were some food to fill her stomach up. She found Mrs. Weasley there, preparing some meals.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," she greeted.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her and smiled. "Good morning, dear. Have you prepared yet?"

"I have."

"Has Ginny prepared yet?"

"She has. But still, she was sad and just staring out the window when I talk to her."

"I'm sorry for her attitude, Hermione."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Weasley. It must be so hard for Ginny. Just hope that she will move on soon."

"I hope so, dear."

Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley prepared the meals.

"Here let me help you."

"Oh thank you, dear."

Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley preparing the meals. For Ginny, for Ron, and for George. Hermione suddenly felt hungry.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I was wondering if you have some leftover for me. I was a little bit hungry."

"Oh no, not the leftover. You have your own meals, Hermione. Just take first box from the right, it's yours."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Is it okay if I leave you?"

"No problem at all, dear. Just enjoy your meal."

Hermione smiled, then she took the box on the right and started eating. Oh boy I must be so hungry, this food tastes delicious, she thought. She felt so lucky to be close to this family. They treated her like their own family. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to her.

Then Mr. Weasley came. He greeted his wife, and then he sat across Hermione. Hermione had finished her meal. So that it was not awkward.

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. What is it?"

"It's about Ginny."

Hermione knew where this conversation went.

"We're worried about her. Since Harry's gone she changed just like what you have seen. I don't know how to return her to her old self. It was hard having George mourns Fred, and it was worse that Ginny did the same thing," Mrs. Weasley said. Sadness was evident on her face.

"I understand, Mrs. Weasley. But it was normal for people who just lost their loved ones. They just needed some time to cope with it."

"Hermione, we need your help. We hope you don't mind helping Ginny to cope with everything. You're practically her sister, her only closest girl friend," begged Mr. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. I will always be there for her. Like you said she is practically my sister, and I love her like my little sister. I honestly don't want to see her in this situation. And I promise to help her cope with everything, and return her to her old self. Don't worry."

"We don't know how to thank you, Hermione. You're a very kind girl. Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said with glistening eyes. Hermione couldn't help it, she hugged her. Mr. Weasley watched them gratefully.

"Now let's go to the station. You don't want to be late, do you? I'll get Ron and Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.


End file.
